dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball: Orbs of Destruction
Note: This fan fiction made by Zendarmanitan is currently unfinished. Dragon ball orbs of destruction takes place 10 years after the end of Dragon Ball Z (not Dragon Ball GT). It is about Goku and other people trying to gather all 10 orbs. Age 794 Goku's training with Uub was completed after 10 years. Both their powers became exceptionally high. By now Goku could have beaten Majin Buu without transforming! Goku has gone to meet his family and now has a grandson. Goten married a girl named Marrium and had a child named Gethen. Gethen is currently 3 years old born in the year 791. For a 3- year old he is quite smart which came from his mother. Trunks married a woman named Diana and their son Jean was born on the year 793. Goku had his long awaited battle with Vegeta on a planet called Quiroso. It was a planet with breathable air but no life at all. Goku learned a technique called instantaneous movement which allows him to travel to a place rather than a ki source. He taught Uub the instantaneous movement as well as the Kaio-ken which has helped Uub keep up with Goku’s Super Saiyan 3. Vegeta and Goku started their long anticipated battle. At first they fought as base form but then they decided to go Super Saiyan which multiplied their strength by 50 times. Both go a level beyond making them twice as strong as before. Vegeta: Kakarot go super Saiyan 3! I have a new form. Vegeta goes ultra super Saiyan 2! This makes him 4 times stronger than Super Saiyan 2 but makes him slower and consumes much more energy. Goku goes Super Saiyan 3. Goku: Vegeta you have transformed to Ultra Super Saiyan 2 but it doesn't matter because even though our forms are equal in power, I am still stronger than you. Also I don't lose speed and I have mastered Super Saiyan 3 so I don't lose a lot of energy. Super Saiyan 3 uses a ton of energy but your form uses even more! I am quite impressed with you Vegeta! With this new form you’re stronger than Uub's Kaio-ken times 500! These weaknesses helped Goku easily beat Vegeta. Suddenly, a green orb hit Goku’s head. Not knowing what it was he went to the supreme kai. Goku: What is this? Old kai: I don't believe it. It's the orb of destruction! Goku: what? Old kai: long ago when the universe was first created, the original 10 kais had to turn into orbs to maintain peace. If all these orbs were joined together, the person who absorbed them would have godly powers being immortal and with unimaginable power. It would make the Dragon Balls look like a joke! Goku: why didn't the other kais absorb it? Old Kai: Kai's can't absorb those orbs because it's kai energy. The kais decided to seal them in a powerful force field so that no one could use them. But the seal has somehow been broken. Goku: Why don't I just destroy it? Old Kai: the orbs are so powerful that the only way to destroy them is to combine all the orbs but if the orbs were destroyed, everything in the universe would be destroyed. Goku you must gather all the orbs or the universe is doomed! Goku: How do I find it and how did it find me? Old kai: You can use a device that tracks it energy waves to find them but it would be best to wait for the orbs to come to you since other people will try to find it. The orbs are attracted to high powers. The green one is the 4th most attractive which means there are 3 warriors stronger than you who obtained them! Goku: Wow, I can fight tough stronger opponents! Kabito Kai: It's best if you keep on training until they come to you but it might take thousands of years to collect them all so your offspring will also have to follow your lead. Age 795 Bulma had to give the old kai a kiss. Goku started training with Pan who is 14 years old right now and she finally became a Super Saiyan thanks to old kai unlocking her potential. Goten and Trunks have stopped training for years because the earth was at peace. Gohan still hasn't lost any power since the fight with Majin Buu but now Goku is stronger than him by just transforming into a Super Saiyan. Gotenks is now useless since Goku and Vegeta have been training. Android 18 is as strong as she was in the world tournament. Piccolo has become almost as strong as Goku was when he first turned super saiyan3. Age 797 Gethen and Jean become Super Saiyans. Gethen fights Piccolo and loses. Piccolo has been training Pan when Goku was training Uub and has almost become as strong as Goku when he first became a Super Saiyan 3. That wasn't a big deal for Goku since he could beat Piccolo without transforming. Vegeta has surpassed Uub by a little amount even though Uub can still beat him because Vegeta still hasn't mastered his Ultra super Saiyan 3. Age 800 A giant blast of fire energy was about to hit the earth when Goku deflected it. He found someone with an orb. Goku: who are you? Villain: I am the incinerator and I want your orb. Goku: Why did you try to destroy earth? Incinerator: I knew the orb wouldn't be destroyed even if I destroyed the planet so I could easily obtain it with no interference. Goku: I will defeat you. Incinerator: Do your worst. Goku goes Super Saiyan 3 but realizes that incinerator is too strong for that to work so he is forced to ascend even further. He has to go ultra Super Saiyan 3. This form increases super Saiyan 3 by a 10- fold but lowers speed and raises energy consumption like ultra super Saiyan 2 but takes far more energy. Vegeta: I don't believe it. I finally ascend a form and Kakarot goes even further. Instantaneous movement makes up for Goku’s lack of speed. Goku starts beating him up when he reveals his new signature attack. Goku created a new attack called rapid bomb. It is similar to the spirit bomb but instead it gathers 90 percent of the energy of the person using it into a massive blast that takes seconds to complete. Even though it is a giant blast, it is extremely fast. This attack easily destroys incinerator. The only thing that wasn't destroyed was the orb. Goku has obtained the violet orb and shows it to the old kai. Old kai: I don't get it! The violet orb is the least attractive so it should have gone to someone way weaker than you. Goku: He was probably suppressed so maybe all the other 8 are as strong as him or even stronger! Age 802 Ox king passed away. Bulma's parent's passed away. Gethen has been using his intelligence to invent many things. According to an IQ test, gethen's IQ is 185. Gethen has invented a capsule that can hold 2 different things. Gethen also has been working on a simulator that can detect ki energy in the mind to simulate previous villains for the z-fighters to fight. He expects to be done that machine in 7 years. Age 805 Goku was in when king kai gave him a warning. King Kai: Goku! There’s a powerful monster heading to earth. He is going to be here in 25 minutes. Goku: Okay, he probably has an orb. I can't believe I get to fight another strong opponent so soon. It's a good thing that I’m much better in Ultra Super Saiyan 3 now. 25 minutes later an alien that looks similar to Frieza came to earth. Goku: who are you? Alien: I am Ice and I’m a frost demon. I'm of Frieza’s race. You see, 689 years ago Frieza’s family took control of our race as the most powerful and I was replaced. For all those years I have been training non-stop. I only needed a few years to surpass him but I wanted to be at my best. We frost demons can live for thousands of years. I could have killed you long ago but I wanted to get much stronger. Besides cooler I'm the only one to find an ascended form of the frost demons but unlike him I found a second ascended form which is the form you see right now. I have one advantage Frieza didn't have. I can sense energy unlike Frieza. I want to kill you since you killed Frieza and I heard rumors of you having 2 orbs of destruction. Ice was 7 feet tall, had a helmet like cooler but many spikes all over him. Goku: Your tough, I will have to use Kaio-ken times 2 Ultra Super Saiyan 3! With this form, Goku had the edge. Meanwhile on the lookout, an unfamiliar Namekian appeared. Piccolo: Who are you? Namekian: I am a Namekian named Nozo. I came here because in the year 774 I sensed an extraordinary power double my own! Piccolo: That was probably Goku. What do you want? Nozo: I wanted to fight with him but I now realize that he's in trouble so I want to fuse with you. You’re almost as strong as he was when I sensed his energy and you’re a little stronger than I am. I want to fuse with you. Nozo fused with Piccolo in Piccolo’s body. Meanwhile, Goku almost died since his energy drained so quickly in Kaio-kenx2 Ultra super Saiyan 3. Ice: Unlike Frieza, I don't hold back. Wait! I sense an enormous amount of energy even greater than yours! Goku: It feels like Piccolo’s energy! Piccolo arrives to where Ice and Goku are. Ice: Who are you? Piccolo: I am the ultimate Super Namekian. I fused with a powerful Namekian and I will kill you. Lord Ice: You’re stronger than me but can you beat my Dark energy super nova? The dark energy supernova was a massive version of the supernova with darkness all over the ball of energy. Piccolo: It's time for me to use Special explosion beam thrust! After Piccolo absorbed Nozo he merged his special beam canon attack with Nozo's explosion thrust, an attack which the user trusts his arm to create an explosion. By combining it with the special beam canon, it creates an energy beam that creates a power explosion from Piccolo’s arm. This technique made Ice's attack explode on him. Unfortunately, he didn't have an orb of his own. Age 808 Gethen finishes his simulator. Ultra Super Saiyan 3 Goku finally surpasses Piccolo. Using Gethen's simulator, Pan fights super perfect cell and wins. Goku fights a simulation of mystic Gohan and wins by just using the Super Saiyan transformation. Goku fights Lord Ice in the simulation and wins. Bra marries a man named Atin. Age 812 Bra has a child named Kinibi. Another villain comes to earth and he knocks out Gethen and jean when they were training. Goku comes to fight him and turns supersaiyan3. Goku starts beating him when the villain using some kind of technique. Goku: What did you do and who are you? Villain: I am Celltronian and I just used by cell sample technique which allows me to copy someone's cells onto myself but it can only be used once. Now I know whatever you know and I know all your techniques. Celltronian starts beating Goku. Goku: I will still beat you if we are even. Celltronian: Wrong. I have a transformation called dark matter which doubles my power so I am even to you. Don't even try the Ultra Super Saiyan 3 technique because I can do it too. Suddenly a robotic person arrives. Celltronian: Oh No! It’s my brother Techtonian. (He was being sarcastic) I'm much stronger than you and you can't do anything to me. Techtonian: That's where you’re wrong. I learned a technique called dark matter containment wave! Using the wave, Techtonian traps Celltronian. Category:Fan Fiction Category:dragon ball orbs of destruction Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Fan Fiction where GT is not canon